Earplug dispensers may allow for one earplug, or a small number of earplugs, to be dispensed to a user at a time from a store of multiple earplugs. Dispensers provide a convenient way to deliver earplugs to a user, for example in a work environment where many different workers are required to wear earplugs on the job. Many dispensers rely on gravity to move earplugs through a dispensing mechanism.